Peace, love, and friendship!
by Pink-Diamond
Summary: Finally I updated and u guys won't know what to expect with this story. Full of twists, this story will drive u wild. But don't worry therox 4 life. Chapter 7 : an unlikely encounter will take place and will create new obstacles for theresa and the gang d
1. Default Chapter

Together Forever!  
  
Chapter One: The pact (Intro to the story)  
  
Hola! My name is Theresa and I am 25 years old. Did you ever have a miserable time in your life and you felt so depressed you wanted to kill yourself to rid your body of this feeling? Well once you read my story, your life won't seem that bad!!  
  
It was my first day of school I was in first grade. I was so excited, I was going to meet new people, I was going to learn how to read, write and spell, and so on. On my way up to class I bumped into a girl named Larissa. She looked mean, I was so scared so I just apologized but as I was walking away she grabbed me and asked me my name. Turned out she wasn't that mean after all and that she wanted to play with me at recess. I had a new friend! That whole day was amazing. I met Larissa and her cousin Jamie and this very nice girl, Whitney was her name, we lived close by. I was going to have so much fun! But obviously there were the mean ones, one that I still remember in particular would be Alexandra and Susan, twin sisters who taught they were so popular that everyone loved them. I hated them the minute I saw them walk threw the door. I knew they were gonna be the ones starting trouble. I gave them a chance, I was innocent, I did not know there were such people, I soon found out the hard way. Ellas estan sucio!!! They played dirty.  
  
By the end of our first year me and Larissa became best friends, we did everything together and so we made a pact, to be best friends forever NO MATTER WHAT!!! Let's just say, it didn't last very long... 


	2. Friends, Foes, Romance, and a date!

Chapter 2: Friends, Foes, Romance, and a date!!!  
  
I had graduated from elementary and it was know summer vacation. Everywhere I  
  
went reminded me of the pact I made with Larissa, Jamie, and Whit. You see, we  
  
all went are separate ways. Larissa turned out to be the most popular girl in  
  
school, Jamie became a geek, and Whit became an aspiring tennis star. I was  
  
alone, I was known as the shy girl, the girl everyone liked, but I had no real best  
  
friend. It all changed when I met Fox that summer. He was so cute, he moved in  
  
next door to us. He too had no friends so I asked if he wanted to go to the park.  
  
He gladly accepted. That was when I found out he was a Crane! At first I was sad  
  
because Luis hated the Cranes and he wouldn't let me spend time with Fox but I  
  
knew that Mama worked for them so all I had to do was go with her to work and  
  
help her clean. Fox introduced me to Ethan, his half brother. I didn't like him very  
  
much. But that didn't get into my way of spending time with Fox.  
  
As the years past, Fox and I became close friends. We went to the same school  
  
and we got even closer during the summer of my 4th year in high school. I started  
  
to feel different feelings like we were more than friends. One day, he asked me if  
  
I wanted to got to the park, like we do every Saturday, the only difference is that  
  
he asked me out.  
  
I was extremely nervous! Once at the movies, I accidentally bumped into  
  
someone. It was Larissa! Once a klutz, always a klutz! Turned out, she was on a  
  
date with Fox's half brother Ethan. We chatted for a while and she gave me her  
  
phone number so that we can meet again but with Jamie and Whit. As I was  
  
returning to my seat, I noticed Fox was missing, so I went to look for him. After  
  
looking for him for 20 minutes I decided to go back because the movie had  
  
probably started. I was getting worried because the movie had finished and there  
  
was no sign of Fox. I went to a payphone and I called his cell...no answer. I  
  
didn't know what to do so I went home in tears because my first date was ruined  
  
by a guy I trusted. 


	3. Mystery Woman

Chapter 3: Mystery Woman (transition Chapter to clue you guys in on some stuff)  
  
Drinnngggg!!  
  
I woke up to answer the phone, it was only 8 am! I knew it was Fox, it had to be, he probably  
  
got a phone call from his grand-father asking him to go home because of a family emergency. It  
  
wasn't, it was Ethan, he wanted to know if I knew where Larissa was last night after we chatted  
  
for a couple of minutes. I couldn't help him because I didn't know. So I went back to bed.  
  
Maybe Larissa ran off with Fox, but she didn't even know him! Five minutes later, the phone  
  
rang again. It was Larissa, she told me that she just called Ethan because she wasn't feeling  
  
well so she left because I told her that he called. She also wanted me to join her for a coffee  
  
with my old friends Jamie and Whitney. I accepted her invitation and I started getting ready.  
  
At around 8:45am I left the house to stop by the Crane Mansion to see Fox for an explanation.  
  
The front door was locked, usually it was open because they know I come visit everyday.  
  
As I was walking towards the backdoor I heard voices, one sounded like Fox and the other  
  
voice sounded like a young woman. They were hugging each other and it sounded like she was  
  
crying! He kissed her on the cheek and then she ran off and jumped into her car. It was a silver  
  
BMW convertible and the license plate number was 668 KAK. I was pissed off because he  
  
had a girlfriend, he didn't tell me, and he asked me out yesterday and totally ditched me! Pero,  
  
yo esta enamorado con Fox! I was in love and love isn't a fair game!So I ran off to the  
  
Book Cafe!  
  
Once at the Book Cafe, something caught the corner of my eye...it was that mystery  
  
woman's car! She was in the Book Cafe! I had to know who she was but as I walked in, there  
  
was only 5 people in the Cafe because it was early. I saw Larissa at a table with two woman,  
  
I had no idea who they were. And at the other table, there was a girl, I recognized here right  
  
away it was Alexandra and her twin sister Susan were sitting facing each other and whispering.  
  
Susan had died her hair red and Alexandra died her hair brown, just like that mystery woman!  
  
It was Alexandra, she was the reason Fox ditched me. He probably left to be with her! It was  
  
probably her car, that had to be it, she was going out with Fox in secret! But how did they meet?  
  
When did they meet? Why did Fox ditch me for that wannabe I hated so much? I knew she  
  
would cause me trouble since the day I met her. I had so many questions and emotions flowing  
  
through my mind at once but I was here with my friends so I pushed them out of my head for the  
  
moment but I won't froget to ask Fox about it!  
  
Larissa didn't change one bit but Jamie and whitney sure did!!! I didn't even recognize  
  
them. Whitney was tall and skinny with...straight hair! And Jamie went from the ugly duckling to  
  
the swan. I soon foun out that Whitney was playing in the WTA Tounaments and that she was  
  
playing against Serens Williams tomorrow and I also found out that Jamie was a model for Buffalo  
  
Jeans! We were chatting and getting along just like old times when my phone rang.... It was Fox!  
  
Next chapter: We learn more about this Mystery woman, we meet Theresa's old friends and they want to meet Fox, and Fox's explanation. But how do all of these connect...keep reading and I try to update my story everyday!! Thx 4 da great reviews u guys keep me writting my story faster everytime I get a review saying u loved dat chapter!!! And I know my chapters are short but there are some that give you info so they will be short. Sry!! 


	4. Is it a date?

Chapter 4: Is it a date?  
  
Fox wanted to see me tonight at the park because he had something to tell me! I was so sad, it had  
  
to be something bad, it had to be the reason he ditched me! Larissa must have noticed my face  
  
change color because she asked me who was on the phone and what that person said to make me so  
  
sad. So I explained to them what had happened the night before. They all wanted to meet him and  
  
tell him off but I said that they shouldn't do that, at least not until we got the facts straight. Larissa  
  
was very quiet through all of this and she looked very pale. I told her she should go home and rest  
  
but as we were walking out, Alexandra and Susan started talking very loudly about how this man  
  
Fox had bumped into them and how they are going to ask him out tonight because he gave them his  
  
number. I started feeling ill after hearing all of that, even if it wasn't true.I said my goodbyes and i  
  
took down Jamie and Whit's phone number and we went our separate ways. I had to go shopping  
  
for some school supplies because school was just a month away and it was my last year in high  
  
school!  
  
Once I finished shopping, I felt much better because it took my mind off of things. When I got  
  
home, mama was preparing supper, Antonio was helping Paloma with her homework, and Luis was  
  
playing soccer with Miguel and Kay. Miguel and Kay reminded me of Fox and I, friends for as long  
  
as we can remember! I had just remembered to ask Larissa how she met Ethan, so I called her up  
  
and asked if she wanted to go to the mall tomorrow for a girl's shopping spree day! She agreed and  
  
I hung up, I had to get ready for my little meeting with Fox in the park tonight. Was it a date? Was  
  
it just like we used to do when we were younger, spend hours in the park playing games and having  
  
picnics with mama, Luis, and Sheridan? I didn't know so I put on my pink and white summer dress  
  
and a pair of flip flops and I was off. If he wanted to tell me something, the least I can do is make  
  
him want to go out with me. I straightened my hair, put on some lip gloss, and some mascara to  
  
make my eyes seem to sparkle, and make them look dramatic by putting some eye shadow on. I  
  
checked the time and I had half an hour to waist but I left anyway.  
  
The park was a street away from my house, but as I was walking by, I passed by the graveyard. It  
  
was a small graveyard, but it was still a spooky looking graveyard. I suddenly remembered one of  
  
my little adventures in the graveyard with Larissa and Jamie. Whitney wasn't with us because she  
  
had a tennis tournament, she always had tennis but we were still very close. Anyways, we decided  
  
to go to the graveyard at night and we brought flashlights for some light because it was pitch dark.  
  
We were reading the graves when all of a sudden, we saw a man following us. We freaked out and  
  
we ran away. But that was a long time ago. I'm still happy I had reconnected with my best friends.  
  
I checked my watch again to see what time it was, but then I heard Fox in back of me. I turned  
  
around and I saw him in a whole different light. He was so handsome! Even if he was wearing plain  
  
old jeans and a shirt. He told me to follow him and I did. 


	5. A Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprises!

Sry for not updating in a long, long time but I had tennis competitions and computer problems, and just 2 much homework! But I'll update more often now!

Fox brought me to a quiet, secluded place next to a pond. It was very beautiful at nighttime because it lights up. For the first time since I've known Fox I was shy, scared to look at him. How was I going to talk to him? Before I could think of an answer, he took me by the hand and brought me to a bench and he sat down. He signaled to come sit next to him, so I did. He was about to tell me something, when all of a sudden his phone rang. He said a couple of yes' and hung up. He then proceeded onto telling me what I was here for. He lifted his hands and had 4 tickets to the most exclusive Halloween party in Harmony this Friday coming. Anyone who was a somebody was going to be there! I was so excited. But I asked him why he had 4 tickets. He simply said that one was for him, one was for me, and the other two were for any of my friends. It was getting late so I left.

I woke up extremely early the next morning; I had so many things to do and so little time. The only problem was that I had 2 tickets and three best friends. So I called Larissa first, because we were closer and she said she couldn't go, she was busy helping her family with something. Well that solved my problem but I was a little bummed out that she couldn't come. So I called the other two and started preparing myself for the evening. This was going to be the best party ever, and I was going to be with Fox all night!

Sneak Peaks:

Theresa dances with someone other than Fox, but why?

Problems and conflicts will arise. Theresa will have to make an important decision.

Who's that girl Fox has been spending time with.


	6. The party

Chapter 6: The Party

Jamie and Whitney showed up earlier than planned. The party started at 8 and they were

at my house by six, all ready, I didn't even do my hair yet! I was freaking out. But with

they're help, I finished in time. Jamie was wearing a really fancy mini skirt with a gorgeous

black, of the shoulder top, and Whitney was wearing Black pants with a beautiful,

sparkling halter-top. I was wearing a pair of armor jeans and a black and white halter-top

that was meant to be long and my hair was curled in mermaid locks. We were gorgeous!

Once at the party, we met Fox. He told us he had a surprise for us so we followed him

to the V.I.P room. When we were there, Jamie became so happy! She soon told us that

the guy sitting on the couch smiling was her boyfriend. His name was Philip. Fox

introduced us to some of his friends who were staying her for the rest of the year. Their

names were Felicia, Sabrina, and Michael. Sab and Mike were going out together. We

started talking for a while, they were really nice. I took their numbers down and we

decided we were going to meet one day next week.

I really wanted to dance, so I told fox to come dance with us but he said he couldn't

dance so I went to dance with Whitney and Felicia. Jamie and Philip were dancing

together and Sabrina and mike were dancing together! They were all so cute together, I

kind off wished that Fox and I were dancing together. So I went to see him and he told

me that Ethan was on his way so when he comes in he would dance with me. I was really

happy. So I went to get a coke and I sat down a little because we were dancing a lot. But

while I was sitting this guy came to sit next to me and he just started talking to me. I didn't

realize how gorgeous he was until I look at him. He had brown hair and green eyes! Now

don't get me wrong Fox is hot but he was really handsome and he was so nice. But then

Fox came back in and I told him goodbye. Fox said that he would dance with me only

one because he really can't dance. It was true he was really bad, but it was cute. After we

danced he asked me if I wanted a drink so he went to get us some. All of a sudden that

guy came back and asked me if I wanted to dance with him. He was just so nice that I

said yes. I'm sure Fox wouldn't mind. He ditched me at the movies! Now this guy could

dance! It was a lot of fun dancing with him and we were dancing for a while until I saw

Fox dancing with another girl! I told the guy I would be back in a minute. And as I got

closer, I realized it was that girl he was with at his house! Fox saw me and stopped

dancing and as the girl turned around I was so shocked to see whom it was. I ran out of

the party crying!


	7. Why? What? How?

Chapter 7- Why? What? How?

_Hey, I got so many great reviews that I had to update. Its rly hard because I don't hav a computer at home and Im in my last year of highschool and I have so many tennis tournaments but ill try and update every weekend. **Pink-Diamond **_

It was a very long week and I hadn't gone to school yet thanks to my brilliant acting skills (I am so sick mama, I can't go to school). I hadn't spoken to anyone since the party. It was like a nightmare. Sure that's life, but I really thought Fox at least cared enough about me that he would have told me about his girlfriend. What's killing me is that he didn't even call me to apologize or explain what the hell he was doing with my best friend…Larissa. I mean I trusted them. I really don't feel like going anywhere.

DRING, DRING Someone calling me on a Saturday morning? Anyways, I answered it. "No, really you guys, I don't feel like it but thanks anyway." Wow, my first conversation in a week. It was Jamie and Whitney. They were going out for breakfast with Sab, Mike, Felicia, and Philip but I was too embarrassed and depressed to leave the house. Plus I looked like a mess. Thank god Antonio and Luis don't know about what happened with Fox. Fox would be dead! Well, since I'm probably going to have to go to school Monday maybe I should go shopping get some new clothes, look my best on Monday. Shopping does normally help me when I'm sad and everyone's having breakfast so I won't see them. So I guess I'll go shopping.

At the mall… 

Wow, shopping really does help a girl when she's down! The only problem was that I couldn't stop thinking of Fox. Should I be the mad girl or the understanding best friend who'll always be just a friend, I don't know I am so confused. As I was caught up in my thoughts, I smacked right into someone. I really need to pay more attention to where I walk from now on. But I was kind off glad that I bumped into him. It was that guy from the party, the really cute guy! I finally found out his name, it was Seth. We started talking and he asked me where I had gone too and so I explained my situation. He was so nice and he was so sweet and he really listened to what I was saying, He was the perfect guy and I was so lucky to have met…wait a minute who's that girl screaming his name in the distance? Not again, why me? "Hey Theresa, I'd like you to meet…" "Your girlfriend?" I responded. "Dear Lord no," the young girl answered. No? Oh my god I may not be the unluckiest girl on the planet. "I'm his sister, Gwen Hotchkiss. Nice to meet you!" His sister! Yay! So we kept on talking and we continued our shopping together. Gwen and Seth were really nice. Seth went to try on some clothes while Gwen and I spoke. She didn't have a boyfriend and was in a similar problem with a friend. I totally understood her and so when her brother finished buying some t-shirts, that were totally adorable on him if I may say so, I asked them to stay over for dinner. They accepted the invitation and we were to meet at my place around 6. It was 3pm so I decided to go home and get ready so I said my goodbyes and as I was about to leave, Seth came over and kissed me on the cheek, stared into my eyes lovingly and said I'm really glad we met each other and left with his sister who was staring at us adoringly. Was I in love with Seth? I wasn't sure but all I know is that I better get a move on. Many things to do, so little time.


	8. A birthday to remember

Chapter 8:

So many things were going threw my head, so many that I forgot about Fox. I didn't have much time so I went straight home and I decided that I would speak to him tomorrow. As I walked in the house, it was very dark, I guess mama wasn't home anyways, as I walked in, I saw some movement near the living room. All of a sudden the lights went on and all my friends screamed surprise! I forgot about my birthday! How the hell does someone forget about her birthday! Well, I looked around in shock and saw Whitney, Felicia, Sabrina, Michael, Jamie, Philip, Ethan, but no Larissa and Fox. I tried to act happy but inside I was hurt. I went to the kitchen to see mama and suddenly someone pulled me into a closet. I tried to scream but someone's hand was on my mouth! I turned around and to my surprise it was Fox! I didn't know if I should hug him or kiss him so I just stayed put. He was staring into my eyes and was leaning in for a kiss but I stopped him. I needed an explanation about what happened between him and Larissa. Apparently he met Larissa when he was younger, before he even knew me! I felt so stupid because of all the times I spoke with Larissa about Fox. He explained that they were like brother and sister and how she and he stopped talking for a while and reunited only a short time ago because she was leaving for Europe in a couple of days and will stay there for a couple of years. I was so mad, why couldn't she tell me. I asked him then why he was dancing with her and not me. His answer was simple and I felt so embarrassed. He saw me dancing with Seth and Larissa was alone so to make her happy he danced with her a bit. I felt so dumb, but then where was Larissa? Fox told me she would drop by later because she needed to pack. I was so happy that I didn't realize what I was doing. I jumped into Fox's arms said I was so sorry and all of a sudden I kissed him, not a little kiss on the cheek, a real kiss. I realized just then what I was doing but he didn't stop, does that mean he likes me as much as I like him. Yes it does! We stopped kissing and went to join my other friends.

Everyone was having a good time. I was myself again, Larissa did stop by to say her goodbyes and I was extremely sad that she would be leaving but we would definitely keep in touch and I would definitely visit her when possible. So she left earlier then everyone else because her flight was really early. I really missed my friends for that while that I didn't see them. Fox and I were together, Jamie and Philip, Sabrina and Michael. We were all so happy. We were about to sing happy birthday when Felicia said she had something to tell us. She told us that she had something really important that we had to know. She started to tear up so Philip went to hug her, she stopped and said, " I have leukemia." We were all in a state of shock; she said she could pass away at any time. I went to her and said I would be there for her. But that wasn't all; little did I know that this was going to be the worst birthday ever! Philip said I have something to confess and that it was only fair for all of us to know, including Jamie. He said, "I am so sorry Jamie, I love you so much but I haven't been honest with you or anyone else here today. I'm gay." Oh my god another shocker. Poor Jamie she just burst out in tears, we all went to see her and Philip said that he was moving to Boston so he could visit us. He said goodbye, and he and Felicia left. 3 down, oh boy what can happen next? Felicia, Philip, and Larissa three of my closest friends gone like that and during our last year of high school. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Who could tha….OH MY GOD, I forgot about Seth and Gwen. I welcomed them in and introduced them to the gang. I explained to them what just happened and they both felt really bad but I told them to stay for same cake. Ethan hit it off right away with Gwen and they stayed together the whole night. How cute, but I had bigger problems. Seth came up to me and kissed me. I stopped him because Fox was coming back with refreshments from the kitchen. What was I going to do? I ate some cake with everyone and preyed that this night was going to get better but it didn't. A couple of minutes later Michael broke up with Sabrina and Sabrina left crying. Whitney told me that she was leaving for Florida for the rest of the year to join a tennis academy tomorrow morning and left. What was going on tonight? At least something good happened, Ethan asked Gwen out. By the time the night was over the only people left were me, Fox, Jamie, Seth, Ethan, Gwen, and Michael. I called it a night and Michael, Ethan, Jamie, Seth and Gwen left. Seth left but tried to kiss me before and I told him that I was sick so he said he'd call me. Fox didn't here me; thank God he's always so preoccupied. Mama stepped out for a while and my brothers and sister were not home they went to visit Tia in Mexico. So me and Fox alone and no one knew were going out yet. He suddenly grabbed me and kissed me. He said he waited for this moment forever. He brought me upstairs into my room and started making out with me. He said that we needed to get what happened tonight out of our heads. But I couldn't my best friends were hurt and they were leaving. He told me everything was going to be all right and I felt so safe in his arms. So I kissed him back and well you can imagine what happened next. I mean I'm going to be 18 so I'm not that young! Anyways Fox spent the night and mama never suspected a thing. I was so happy at that moment and I wish it stayed that way but no one knew what would happen tomorrow.


End file.
